


Frozen in time

by Krolpa21



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Love, Mourning, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolpa21/pseuds/Krolpa21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakarian romancE<br/>Not want the end to be like that, but I can not change it. what I could do is imagine the pain of losing someone, true love. Garrus was alive but she was not.how to go on living like that,to think of life without her .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen in time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my english  
> that's not my native language but i need to write Down some words and feelings.

No more repears no more shepard too.  
I have to be happy like the others in batlefild, i'm alive and the galaxy lived another day,   
she gave her life for us, and in my heart i dont have reason to be smilling, i wanted to go   
with her and died with her or instead of her. It would be better now, i have to live like this,  
seen others celebrating the new age , but now i just want to get away , i didn't had a choice.

She was my commander and she didn't let me stay but i would help her, she did that for me.   
She wanted me to live, i know it was the best but she will not be in her place tonight,   
like always have been since we ware together, and i have to live with it, just have to pretend   
all this just not hapened. but i cant , she is not here , aur story just frozen in time, even i had   
time to think what it would be like , i was not preperrd to live alone again.

Garrus toke the elevator to the cabin, and felt like the time havent past there, and she is alive in this room,   
her scent, her taste in the air, her things in the same place she left, the time has frozen in this place   
"as my life had stop too"  
He felt like she never have been gone. he saw a bruch in the bethroom and still have some red hair strands on it,  
her shampoo was waiting for her , some notes in the mirror she like to do that for him  
"just leave again for me and i will be happy watchin you, you will never be alone" ,  
it is her wishes and he always do what she wants, it is too much for him the sadness   
is so much pain he cant feel his legs and bend over in the floor and the memories   
is flowing in his head, he start to remenber about making love in the shower,   
(memory)   
Shepard was smilling and striping her self just to tease him before his eyes, the shower is on,  
and he was looking her beatiful body, her eyes never left his.   
-do you need a invite to come here garrus?   
\- no i just was enjoying the show.   
-come see closer and you can feel it too   
Let me show how you what i'm feeling and thinking. -  
-you're so naughty and I love it!  
(End of memory)  
he felt it all it again , her skin rubbing on his plates, her moaning in pleasure , even his body get warm with the memory.  
it was still so clear in his memory, he was not a drell, but he will never forget what was like have her in his arms. he left the bethroom e start to look her closet.  
her N7 Sweatshirt , a picture in citadel, that day he asked her to be his girl, and he found a letter to him. 

"my love, i dont know what going to happend when we stop the reapers,   
i have shure we gone stop them. i dont know if i will be alive or nether you,  
but aur story will be always in my heart, i dream about aur life together   
if the respears or saren or colectors just not happened, if we just meet   
in citadel, and we have began aur lives together in that day,   
but it was just a dream it will live with me , i loved you all this time,  
but aur time was so short , so many things to make the galaxy   
stay together, i know you ware by my side and you loved me back .  
it is just enoght to make me happy.   
love.  
jane S  
and the letter.  
Garrus felt like the life is just a bad joke in this moment .  
She was dreamingabout their life in secret she was tough,   
she was the comander sheperd but she still was a woman with dreams.   
all the room remember her life, their Life together.   
if he could he wanted to stay there with the her memories.   
Aliance will get the ship, and gave her stuff away , he will ask for this stuff, no valor things just memories  
Her memories, is something to treasure.

-how can i pretend to be happy about been alive ,  
in my heart this not make any sence  
i just can fell that   
she is not here with me , and i'm not there where ever she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaks for stoping by.


End file.
